Immature, And Liking It
by Croup
Summary: Kiba and Naruto as they should be--brash, wild, and oversexed. Done for a 50 Sentence Challenge. KibaNaru. Warnings for porn.


**01. Passion**  
"Alright," Naruto said, positioning Kiba's ass directly over the kitchen sink, "I've calculated it exactly--in the whole apartment, this is the _only_ place we haven't done it in."

**02. Trouble**  
Naruto and Kiba both laughed to each other as they escaped another detention together, ignoring Iruka's threats of spankings, corner time, further detentions, and other, even worse, punishments.

**03. Red**  
Naruto snickered as he put it all together--the marks on Kiba's cheeks, Akamaru's name, and the shade that the dog's fur turned--what kind of _dope_ made it so obvious what their favorite color was?

**04. Give**  
Kiba liked to push him, and Naruto gave as good as he got, always returning Kiba's banter with loud, challenging remarks of his own.

**05. Sick**  
The only time Naruto ever saw Kiba cry was when they fought out in the woods that night, terrified that Akamaru would have to be put down for his own good.

**06. Lost**  
"Naruto . . . " said Kiba with a long-suffering sigh, "You were holding the map upside down."

**07. Nostalgia**  
Sometimes Naruto thinks back to his academy days with Kiba, and gets the urge to go and kick his ass.

**08. Future**  
"Hey, don't worry about all that stuff, just be with me for now, yeah?" Kiba said, smooth and easy--you'd never know he was asking Naruto out.

**09. Bound**  
"Kiba, before you even say anything--" Naruto said, suspended by the rope trap and tied back-to-back with the guy, their caught backsides rubbing against each other, "--this is definitely not my fault."

**10. Fall**  
Naruto wasn't the type of guy to catch you if you fell--Kiba realized, with a mouth full of gravel--so much as the type to stand back and laugh at you when it happened.

**11. Fluff**  
"Hey, don't go all mushy on me," Kiba said as Naruto latched onto his arm, laughing.

**12. Anxiety**  
It was just the kind of relationship that Naruto needed; there was no confusion, no twists, no darkness, no damage; with Kiba, he always knew exactly where he stood.

**13. Hungry**  
"Yeah, me too, let's grab some chow."

**14. Feel**  
"Kiba, are we boyfriends, or just fuck-buddies?"

**15. Curse**  
Kiba never thought of the demon-fox sealed inside Naruto as a curse; he'd always known there was something animal in him.

**16. Urgent**  
"Yeah yeah, I know you've got a mission you need to get to, heh, so I'll make this quick," Naruto said, sliding his fingers right up Kiba's ass and pumping the groaning guy's dick--when he really worked at it, it only took a minute or so to get this guy off.

**17. Silence**  
Kiba and Naruto both thought it was oddly generous of their neighbors to offer to soundproof the walls of their place, and even pay for it out of their own pockets.

**18. Poison**  
_Of course_, Naruto thought, feverishly, lying there on the hospital bed, vials of antidote getting pumped into him, hot and blurring and fuzzy--when he felt the warm grip of Kiba's hand squeeze around his, _dogs are loyal for life._

**19. Heat**  
They were both the same in that way: hot-blooded.

**20. Secrets**  
When Hinata began to see just how happy Naruto was--how happy he and Kiba both were--she decided, in yet another moment of self-defeatism, never to tell either of them how she really felt.

**21. Discovery**  
The day that Naruto realized he was actually jealous of that puppy Akamaru--able to snuggle inside Kiba's jacket and against the warm muscles of the guy's chest--was the day Naruto discovered that, shit, he was kinda gay for the Inuzuka.

**22. Desire**  
"When we get back to our place," Naruto said, abruptly groping Kiba's ass, "I am so gonna be fucking this."

**23. Wet**  
"You say that every time it rains, dummy," said Kiba, "I KNOW that I smell like wet dog."

**24. Alcohol**  
"Kiba's had too much to drink, again--" Shikamaru said, grimacing, "--he's got Naruto shoving coins up his ass on a bet, again."

**25. Fantasy**  
"This time _you're_ wearing the collar," Kiba said, and leered as he snapped the leash.

**26. Dizzy**  
Kiba knew exactly how sexy his body was, and milked it for all it was worth; while Naruto, somehow, was oblivious to how sexy his own body was, and that milked _Kiba_ for all he was worth.

**27. Cold**  
It wasn't so bad the second time they forgot to pay off their heating bill, once Naruto learned that having a huge dog crawl into bed with you and your boyfriend/lover/fuck-buddy was like owning a private furnace.

**28. Need**  
Naruto craved acknowledgement more than anything, and Kiba, begrudgingly, gave it to him--after recovering from getting his ass kicked, anyway.

**29. Dream**  
"I take back what I said back then," Kiba said once, out of the blue, "I think you can become Hokage."

**30. Night**  
When Naruto joined in with Akamaru's howling at the moon one night, Kiba decided that this guy might be worth keeping around for a while after all.

**31. Now**  
"Damnit, Kiba!" Naruto yelled from the bathroom, "You left bite-marks all over my ass!"

**32. Mistake**  
"Well, how was _I_ supposed to know Akamaru shouldn't eat chocolate?!" Naruto said in his defense when both Hana and Kiba glared at him.

**33. Music**  
Naruto couldn't carry a tune to save his life, but Kiba quickly became an expert at getting certain musical notes out of his mouth.

**34. Storm**  
"Wait man, it's pouring, don't go out there in that . . . here," Kiba said, and tossed Naruto his old parka.

**35. Sweet**  
"You still taste like dog."  
**  
36. Angst**  
Though he tried, Kiba couldn't really understand Naruto's pain--he'd never been alone, and he'd never been betrayed.

**37. Soul**  
He acted like a bad wolf on the outside--but it was Naruto's personal, closely-held opinion that, on the inside, Kiba was really just a big fur-butt cuddle-puppy.

**38. Luck**  
"You've gotta be cheating at this dumb game," Kiba huffed, as he threw down his cards and went to take off his pants while Naruto snickered.

**39. Beautiful**  
Neither of them would ever call the other a sappy word like "beautiful", and that was fine; neither of them wanted to be.

**40. Break**  
It was a good thing that neither of them had any fragile antiques to keep around the apartment, or they could've had a _situation_.

**41. Breathless**  
"I don't know if it's just frustration from watching Akamaru licking his balls all the time or what," Naruto said, gasping and his breath hitching as Kiba did his thing, "--but fuck, Inuzuka, you give the best BJs ever."

**42. Tired**  
Naruto won their first sex-marathon endurance contest and lorded it over Kiba for a week, until the next time when Kiba showed him just what he was capable of when using a soldier pill.

**43. Hurt**  
When Tsume beat the crap out of Naruto just as thoroughly as she did her own son, Naruto realized--with an aching sense of belonging--that he was now a fully accepted member of the Inuzuka family.

**44. Misunderstanding**  
"But, you're both so . . . straight," Sakura had said, blinking in confusion when Naruto finally told her about his boyfriend.  
**  
45. Skin**  
There was just something about Naruto's all-over-tan that drove Kiba crazy with raw animal lust.

**46. Love**  
It wasn't what Naruto had thought love would be like when he'd been little, this total absence of romance and dating and boobs and Sakura-chan and tender kisses; but it was so damn comfortable to be with this guy who he'd never have to act mature or grown-up with.

**47. War**  
Kiba sniffed and frowned--if that idiot farted underneath the sheets one more time, it'd mean war.  
**  
48. Communication**  
Kiba didn't need Naruto's endless chatter to know what he wanted; he could always tell just from the guy's scent.

**49. Wild**  
"Alright, Kiba, let's go wild!"

**50. Favorite**  
"When I become Hokage . . ." Naruto said dreamily while scratching Kiba's belly, " . . . do you promise to screw me nice and rough over that desk?"


End file.
